The Curse
by Jiyoka
Summary: Rin moved into an old mansion with her aunt. There she met a beautiful boy, but his not a boy nor a ghost. And that's what Rin's about to find out
1. The Mansion

_" I curse you Piko! I curse you!" the crying maiden shouted as she pointed to her ex lover " I curse you for eternal loneliness!" Cursing him with all her heart, a dark glow appeared on the silver haired prince's arm._

_" No…NO! MIKI! DON'T! I BEG YOU! I'll do anything just don't use that cur-" the prince tried to stop her but it was too late, the girl's body starts to glow._

_"Goodbye… Piko.." she smiled as her body fade into dust and followed the wind._

_" Miki…" he then feel on his knee and hugged the maiden's dress that she left behind. " Miki..Miki..Miki.." mumbling her name tears falling down to his cheek. "Why..Why.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." His body started to move on its own and walked into the mansion's cellar as the prince resisted. There in the middle of the cellar, a coffin decorated with crimson spider lily appeared. " No… Not now..Mikiiiii!" crying out her name one last time before his body steps into the coffin and he fell into a deep sleep…_

* * *

" Riiiinnnnyyyy~ Get your ass out of that car and help me get those boxes into the house!" Lenka shouted as she carry a big box into the house.

"I've said it many times. It's not a house, this is a mansion!" I barked back as I get out of the car lazily and dragged my feet to help her carry the boxes. "It's hot... I'm tired.." I mumbled as I swing my arms like an ape. Sitting on a box and fan me using my hand. " Lenka...you know I'm a weak fragile girl that can't even stay under the sun for too long like a Candle Princess.. so wh-"

" Did I mention that I just bought a box of ice-cream and most of them are orange flavour?" she said in a sweet tone. _Shit, this old lady knows my weakness_.. As quick as lightning, I stood up and pile up the boxes, then runs into the mansion and puts them there. When I set them down, a loud _bam_ echoes the mansion _Hah! Don't look down on me, I'm actually as strong as Hercules._ I heard her smirking outside the mansion's door.

"Seriously, I still can't believe a skinny flat chest like you could have this superman power"

" Is that a praise? I heard some words that stabbed my heart so badly" I acted as if I got a heart attack by pressing my hand softly on my chest and moan in pain "Oh.. My heart ..Argh!" then I fell on the floor dramatically. Lenka chuckled then walked away. Sitting up as I dust away the dirt on my t-shirt and tight jean. This place really need a vacuum... Before I was able to get another box in, a voice echoes in my ears softly

_"Miki..." _It said. Miki? Wait.. Is this a haunted mansion?! Shivers and rubs the back of my neck with my hand nervously. Am I hearing something? I froze there for a few minutes to check if it'll happen again but nothing. So I gave up and went back to my work.

* * *

Ahhhh~ I sank into my bathtub. Apparently I found that I have my own bathroom in my bedroom. It's as big as my old house's living room! Relaxing in a bathtub full of bubble.. the smell of orange.. ah.. this is paradise... But I could use some honey lemon tea to relax my muscle and mind after all the work. This is Kagamine Rin, a 15 years old girl with flat chest but cuteness is my charm. I lost my parents and brother when I was a baby because of a car accident. Since then, Lenka, my aunt, has been taking care of me. She's my mother's beloved little sister. On the outside, she will works and acts like a real mature adult, but when she's alone with me, she will make some pranks or bullies me like a kid. Seriously she has spilt personality. We moved in to Lenka's great grandfather's mansion that's placed in the middle of the forest because she thought that maybe we could save some money from renting. The view's here is great at daylight, but too scary at night. Ah, I'm sleepy... When I was about to close my eyes, the same voice came echoing in my head.

"_Miki...Miki..." _the voice said. I froze, face as pale as ghost. Then I shook my head and got out of the bathtub. _There is no ghost there is no ghost. _I repeated them like a mantra. After I washed of the bubble on my body, I quickly wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom without drying off. As soon as I reached to my clothes that I placed on my bed, I dried myself and put on some clean clothes. This place creeps me out... When I look at my alarm clock on my table, _Ah, it;s dinner time. I wonder what's Lenka making today. _I put on my yellow slippers and walked towards the door. But something stop me again when I was about to reach for the knob.

_"Miki...Don't...leave..." _the voice said again. But this time it sounded more like... sadness and loneliness. Slowly, I turn my head around to the direction of the sound. There beside my study table was a big classic mirror that I didn't notice. It's not just any mirror, but a boy in the mirror. It's not some scary boy, but a beautiful one. Silk silver hair that's hanging to his shoulder , red and blue eyes, pale skin, and dressed in an old fashion way. In the eyes, I could see tears that he was holding back. Without realizing it, my body moved on it's own and walked to the mirror.

_"Miki... I'm sorry..." _my mind was blank, I was too fascinated with his beauty and got carry away. My hand then reached out to the mirror. But I gained back my concious before I touch the mirror.

"What the?!" I said in a half shouting tone. Throwing myself backwards as I stared at the mirror in horror. _T-T-T-T-That boy's in the mirror?! What is this? A joke from Lenka again? _I blinked several times and rubbed my eyes. When I looked back at the mirror, the boy's gone. Counting from 1 to 10 until I'm calmed enough, I walked out of the room and joined Lenka for dinner. I didn't talked about the boy in the mirror to her, because I don't want her to call some priest and make some prayers or send me to the mental hospital.

* * *

**Someone's P.O.V**

_I found her...I finally found her... Miki... Although she doesn't looks like you, but she has the same scent as you did, Miki.. I have finally found my soulmate..._

* * *

**E..hehe...eto... I hope I didn't made many mistakes... Thank you for reading! /**


	2. The Mirror

**Reply to the reviews**

**ChibiLove : Thank you for reviewing!**

**Kiri-Kay : Deal! COOKIES!**

** : Salutes* Yes! I will try my best!**

**S.A : I'll make her the most awesome vocaloids of all! *jk**

* * *

_"Dear... my love... wake up.." a warm yet cold voice echoed in my ears. Slowly, I tried to open my eyes but my vision was still blurry. The first thing that I saw when I opened my eyes was this prince. I couldn't see really clearly but I saw pure white hair, the scent of mint from him filled the air. Even though it's blurry, but it's enough to make my heart thump a beat faster and louder. " Miki my dear, it's time to wake up" Miki? No, that's not my name but he kept calling me that. Who is that? _

_" Yes I'm awake, Pi.." another voice appeared but it's softer and gentler. A girl. I tried to track down the source of the way but gasped in my heart that it's coming from... me..? I didn't said anything.. And that's not my voice..._

_"Then get up" the boy chuckled softly and..._

" KAGAMINE RIN YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OFF FROM THE BED!" my aunt shouted loudly as if I am an old women who have a bad hearing. " IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" She continued.

Grumbling at the sudden loud noise, I force myself to sit up. Yawning with mouth wide open as I stretched out my arms. I rubbed my eyes and turned my head to where my clock is placed. 6.00 a.m. Great, she's calling me up and I still got 1 hour to sleep. I was planning to put my head back on my soft orange pillow but changed my mind thinking that Lenka will punish me for wasting her energy shouting. Sighed heavily to myself and dragged my feet towards the bathroom.

* * *

"RIN!"

" I'm awake, I'm awake, so please stop shouting or my eardrums will bleed." I sighed as I walks down the staircase.

"I'll have to leave early since we have moved 3 times farther from my school" I grumbled " Just because of someone who spent most of our rental money on her makeovers" I said glaring at Lenka who shifted her seat a bit uncomfortably.

" W-Well women like me puts their beauty first then house matters" she blushed slightly and hides them behind the newspaper.

" Whatever" I ended the conversation. I don't really blame her about the rental money but she really needs to save up.

* * *

" I'm off" I said as I turn the knob.

" Have a save trip"

I walked towards the side of the mansion where I put my favourite orange bicycle. It was a gift from Lenka on my 14th birthday. It surprised me at first, couldn't believe that she bought me one. But its Lenka after all. As I was reaching for it, I felt a cold wind blowing to my skin, my eyes widen. _This presence.._ I thought then turn my head 180 degree to my back. Nothing.. I thought I felt a familiar presence watching me... The ghost that I saw last night? This is creeping me out... As quick as possible, I hop onto my bike and race out of the mansion's area. Going down the quiet street on my bike, I look around. It's very creepy to be alone in this kind of old street.

* * *

I've cycled for more than ten minutes but I still couldn't see the school, until I saw something green...

"Rinny~" a green headed girl runs as she waves at me. "Gimme a ride too!" she pouted between her pants.

"Sorry Gumi, this bicycle is only for one passenger" I grinned evilly and cycled faster, leaving her behind me.

" Please! I mean look at me, a poor little girl who's panting because she's late for the school council meeting!"

" Poor little girl?" I pretend to look around the area and shrugged " I couldn't see any of a little girl, just a goggled green hair who's late for her meeting because she played her nerd game till late"

Then I saw her face whiten and blushes "I-I'm revising not playing!"

" Oh please, go get another good lie. Everyone knows that you, lazy genius, did not study but still get good grades." I smirked. When I turned my head towards her, I realized that she's **crying**.

"Ah wait, I'm sorry I'm sorry.." I sighed heavily and pressed the brake " Get on, but if your fat body made me and my bike fall, I swear you'll never see the next sunrise" I said the last part with a scary glare. She gulped visibly. I could easily read her reaction that she's thinking twice but she's late, on my ride or die. After she sat behind me, her hands clinging on the back of my shirt, I cycle as fast as I can. Yes it was hard because she's heavier than me but she's my best friend, how could I not give her a ride?

I met Gumi since kindergarten. For some reasons, we were enemies, bullying, teasing each other whenever we met. There's a time when I got chased by a dog for stepping on its tail, she helped me. Then we became close friend. It surprised me that most of our interest are the same, except for food. She eats nothing else but carrots, everything carrots. Her parents are always overseas for works so she's currently living with her brother. I still remember the first time I got into her house. The oddest thing in her house was, one, her brother suddenly hugged me tightly telling me to be his doll. Found out that her brother ,Gumo, wasn't manly at all, he even has a special room for her collection of doll. Two, her fridge has nothing but carrots. Three, she has an innocent crush who lives next door, always spying on her whenever she pass by his house. And the frightening one was, that little stalker of Gumi's looks A LOT like the male version of mine. We could even be twins! (I'm sure you know who's that stalker is)

As soon as I reached the school, I stopped in front of the front door to let Gumi runs in.

" Thank you Rin-sama and I will have to repay your kindness later!" she said as she runs down the hallway but got hit on the wall. _As clumsy as ever Gumi..._ I thought as I sweat drop. I could see carrots circling on her head as she fainted on the floor. I was about to leave my bike to help her but stopped after I saw the school nurse who are walking near her helps her to the health room. Well at least she got herself a reason for not attending the meeting.

* * *

The boring day of classes are now over, my club activities has been cancelled and I'd promised Gumi to walk her home after her in the library beside the window, I stare at the book that I randomly picked from the nearby shelf. I never really like the books in the school library.

" Kagamine-san!" a timid yet cute appeared beside me. Jumped a little when I heard the sudden voice.

" Ah! eh... oh its you Mikuo-chan" I smiled when I saw who's timid voice is that from. Hatsune Mikuo, my junior, two years younger than me. " Is there anything I can help you?" ruffling his hair as I watch in amuse of his redden face.

Mikuo is a little brother I found on my way to school last year. Its the opening ceremony and I'm totally, I mean almost late so I used some shortcuts. Just when I turn to my right , I saw my ex classmates surrounding a corner. They are the gangs that you don't really wants to mess with. As I tried to sneak away from trouble, I caught a sight of a body. It was a boy with weird mint colour hair. I couldn't really see much because the boys are blocking the way but I got the idea that they're bullying my school students because he's wearing the same uniform. Without thinking twice, I jumped right into the them and kicked they're butt off. I'm not trying to show off its just, I'm _way_ too strong for normal humans to handle. Ever since then, whenever I'm near or around him, he'll come and clings on me like a dog. A cute one of course, with big sparkling eyes and a tiny figure.

" Ah u-um.. A-Are you free on Saturday...?" he asked shyly, looking at his feet in embarrassed.

Blinking twice and laughs " Why? Are you asking me for a date? If its your treat then I'm fine with it" I joked. When I look at his face again I saw him blushing even more. H-He's serious..?

" Ah yes I-If you don't mind" I could clearly heard his voice crack.

" A movie?" I tilted my head, cursing myself for being too straight.

" AH YES THANK YOU VERY MUCH SEMPAI! I'LL BE WAITING AT THE STATION AT 12" He shouted and ran off right after he said it.

" Ah puppies..." I mumbled to myself as I chuckle softly.

* * *

" I'm home" I shouted as I close the door behind me. I waited on the doorstep for a reply but greeted with only silence. Lenka's still working hmm? Walking up towards my room and tossed my bag aside. I pushed myself on my soft orange bed. The design is simple but it's still comfy. Just when I was about to daze to my dream world, my eyes flushed open.

"W-What..?" I said to myself as I look around my room. No one, but still, I can sense someone's presence, a familiar one...

_"Ah Miki you're back"_ A voice said. I froze on my bed. Eyes locked on the old mirror.

Its shining again, and like the last time, there stood a white haired prince. Mismatched eyes staring right back at me, with warm.

_"I'm so glad you came back.. I miss you so much Miki.." _he said again, smiling like a warm sun. At that moment, my mouth and throat are no longer in my control. And that was my biggest mistake...

.

.

.

"Who...are..you..?"

* * *

**I'm very sorry for the late update! And I'm trying my best to finish up others too. Please don't mind my mistakes...**


End file.
